The years after
by prettylittleshipper
Summary: Four years have passed and Emily, Paige, Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Spencer are back to Rosewood. -A is gone, at least that is what they think. Emily and Paige are happy, Hanna and Caleb are happy but there are relationship complications for Aria and Spencer. Mainly following the relationship of Emily and Paige - Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and tell me your honest opinion
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first ever time writing fanfiction so it is probably really bad. Anyway, thank you if you read the whole thing. Feedback would be very much appreciated. Thank you. xx_**

**_Rated : M+ ? Tell me if you disagree._**

"Paige?" Emily called as she walked through her girlfriend's front door.

"Yes babe, I'm in here" Paige called back from the kitchen.

Emily loved it when Paige called her 'babe'; it made her go all funny inside. She could still remember the time when Paige wouldn't even make eye contact with her in public in fear of somebody seeing but now she was the complete opposite. She would hold her hand, hug her and kiss her all the time in public. Sometimes Emily even had to stop her girlfriend because they were pretty much full on making out in the middle of the street and she was well aware of the people watching. They had both come a long way in four years.

Emily draw back from her train of thought, pleased that Paige was now much more at ease with everything and was no longer ashamed of who she was. Emily loved Paige so much. She thought she was beautiful but the main reason she loved her was because of everything that they had been through together. Everybody had doubted them but they had proved them wrong and when Emily had even had her own doubt Paige had always been there to show her what it meant to love and give her hope that they would be together forever. Paige would say 'you're my forever' and Emily would follow it by saying 'and you're my always'.

"Hey baby" Emily said in her husky voice as she walked towards Paige. Paige placed her hands on Emily's hips, pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss that lasted for many minutes.

"Hey" Paige half whispered when they had done with the kiss, finally having to stop for air. Emily smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss. Paige's hands still placed on Emily's hips and Emily's hands working their way down Paige's back towards her butt. Emily reached Paige's butt and lightly squeezed it causing Paige to let out a slight moan which made Emily happy. The sound of Paige moaning was the best thing that she had ever heard, it drove her crazy.

Emily felt Paige begin to tug on the top of her jeans so she led her own hands to Paige's and helped her girlfriend undo her buttons. Emily looked at Paige and smiled before she bit down hard on her lip.

"Bedroom?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer to her own question.

Paige nodded her head and took Emily's hand in her own, leading her up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Paige sat on the edge of the bed before Emily climbed on top of her and rapped her legs either side of Paige. The two girls stared into each other's eyes with such deep love that could never be mistaken.

Emily lightly pushed her girlfriend down so she was lying on the bed and gently laid herself down on top of Paige. She began to plant small kisses on Paige's neck.

"I want you baby" Paige whispered seductively in her girlfriend's ear.

Emily sat up, removing her top and bra and flinging them onto the floor revealing her soft, perfectly shaped and sized breasts. Paige bit her lip and Emily pulled her girlfriend up before removing her top and bra in the same way. Both girls now naked from the waist up, hot bodies pressed towards each other. Paige could feel Emily's erect nipple on her breast.

Before Emily had a chance to do anything Paige pushed her on her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, grabbing at her already unbuttoned jeans. She tugged them down and over Emily's ankles, followed by her soaking wet panties. She then came to meet Emily's face with kisses and slowly moved down to her collar bone and then her breasts. She flicked her tongue over Emily's erect nipples, driving her crazy. While sucking on one nipple she brought her hand up to the other, playing with it between her fingers.

"Babe?" Emily said.

Paige stopped her actions in concern for Emily. "Yeah baby?" she replied.

"This is hardly fair. I'm totally naked and you've still got your jeans on" she followed with a little giggle and a bite of her lip.

Paige did as her girlfriend had commanded and once she had removed her jeans and panties she questioned "Better now?" with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ohhh, much better" Emily said as she stared in amazement of her girlfriends beautiful body. It had been years but she was still just as turned on as ever whenever she saw Paige naked, or just Paige for that matter, dressed or not dressed, she was hot.

_*Ring ring* _Emily's phone rang out. Both girls ignored it and continued kissing. Their hands wondering each other's bodies. Touching every piece of skin possible.

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

"Fucking hell, go away" Emily called out, pissed off that her phone was ringing just as things where getting sexy with her and Paige. She leaned across to turn off her phone and saw that it was Spencer that was trying to call her. Spencer only calls when it's important.

"Babe, what's wrong" Paige asked, seeing the look of concern that spread across Emily's face.

"Spencer's calling me. She only calls if it's important"

"Call her back" suggested Paige.

"But-"

"No buts, sure I want to get sexy with you but that's not going to happen if you don't call her back and see what the problem is. I know you Em, you'll be worried sick".

Emily smiled at how well Paige knew her. "You're right"

Emily scrolled down her contact list until she found Spencer and dialled.

"Spence?" Emily said.

"Em, where are you? It's important" Spencer sounded worried.

"I thought it would be. I'm at home with Paige. What's wrong?"

"Aria"

"Aria? Is she okay? What's wrong" Emily began to feel worry in the pit of her stomach. The idea of anything happening to any of her friends made her scared.

"I can't really talk right now" Spencer whispered "Mellissa is here, can you two come over?" Spencer asked.

"Of course" Emily replied.

"Thank you, see you in ten" said Spencer before she hung up the phone.

"Babe, we have to go to Spencer's. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" she winked.

"Yeah, you will" Paige smiled "Anyway, what was it?" Paige asked

"I don't know. Something about Aria. Spence sounded worried"

"Then we better go"

The two girls grabbed their clothes, putting them back on before running out the door and walking five doors down to Spencer's house.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Spencer's house she was already waiting at the door for them.

"Spence, what is it?" asked Emily seeing the concern and sadness in her friends eyes.

"I'll tell you but you've got to come upstairs, Mellissa and her latest boyfriend are in the living room" Spencer said quietly to make sure that her sister did not hear a word.

"You haven't kissed this one have you?" asked Emily with a cheeky smile on her face. Paige tried not to laugh, seeing the worry on Spencer's face she could tell that it was no time to joke around.

"Not the time Em" Spencer said seriously.

"Sorry. Okay lets go upstairs" said Emily before Emily and Paige followed Spencer into the house and up to her bedroom.

"So?" asked Emily.

"It's -A" whispered Spencer, as if she found it physically difficult to say.

"-A?" Replied Paige with shock in her voice.

"-A is gone Spence" Emily said, confused on what was going on.

"No. We thought that we had gotten –A out of our lives but we haven't. I was stupid to think that –A would ever give up. They were just leading us into false security" said Spencer as she sat down on her bed.

"So, what has –A done?" asked Paige.

"-A text Aria earlier today saying 'I'm back bitch and I know even more than I did before – A' but it wasn't sent under an 'unknown' name, it had a number. So we rang it back and there was just this breathing noise down the phone. I said I could trace the phone on my laptop and I did and we got the address and said we would go and check it out tomorrow but Aria went without me knowing and said in a text it was because she said she didn't want me getting hurt. She's in hospital now. She won't wake up. The doctors have said she'll be fine but I feel so guilty" Spencer had tears rolling down her eyes by the time she finished.

"Back up. Why is she in the hospital?" asked Emily, worried for her friend.

"Hit and run. It was –A. –A run her over and put her in a coma"

"How do you know it was –A" asked Paige.

"Because of this" Spencer got Aria's phone out of her pocket and handed it to Emily and Paige who read the message on the screen.

"You should be more careful Spencer. Poor little Aria coming here alone, what did you think was going to happen? – A" Emily read the text aloud.

"I got the text from Aria saying she was going alone so obviously I followed her there and found her on the road. She's in the hospital now with Ella and Mike and her Dad is coming to see her as well. Ella had told me to come home and have some rest but how am I meant to do that".

"Does Hanna know?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, she's at the hospital with Mike and Ella, did I not say?" replied Spencer.

"No. Ummm, so are you going back there now?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I packed my night bag, wondered if you two wanted to come?"

"Of course" said Paige.

"Right then. You two run home and get your stuff and I'll meet you in ten outside yours with my car" ordered Spencer.

"Right, Okay" answered Paige and she took hold of her girlfriends hand, seeing she was obviously in distress.

"It will be alright. You heard Spencer, the Doctors said she'll be fine" Paige tried to be convincing but found it difficult to hide the worry in her own voice. Over the years she had become good friends with Aria, Hanna and Spencer and she didn't want to lose that.

"Okay, see you in ten minutes" said Emily as she walked out of Spencer's room, down the stairs and out of the house, hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"Yeah, see you in ten" replied Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Em" Paige said as she started packing her bag and Emily's bag. "Listen to me babe, Aria is going to be fine"

"What if she's not? What if she dies, what if everything is not okay? What if the Doctors are wrong and she doesn't wake up? I've lost a best friend before, I can't lose another" Emily said as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Baby" Paige said as she walked over towards Emily and took hold of both of her hands and pulled her in so she was facing her. "I promise I'll never leave your side. I'm here for you forever and if Aria doesn't make it, although I know she will, I'm here, to try my hardest to make you feel better and to support you. But she will make it so you don't need to worry your pretty little mind about anything okay" Paige kissed Emily on the forehead.

Emily looked at her girlfriend in amazement. She loved how caring Paige was. "I love you, you know that right?" said Emily looking into her girlfriends eyes.

"Yeah, I know and guess what?"

"What?" Emily sounded a little confused.

"I love you too" Paige said before pulling Emily in even closer to a tight hug. A huge smile spread across Emily's face. Obviously she had heard Paige say "I love you" before but it still had the same effect on her as it did the first time she heard her say it. It made her feel all funny inside, nervous but overwhelmingly happy.

"Good" Emily said as she pulled slightly away from the tight hug so she could kiss her girlfriend.

"Right, we need to finish getting our bags packed" said Emily, although giving no sign of moving out of her girlfriends arms.

"Em, are they even going to let all of us stay with her. I thought it was just family?"

"I don't know" answered Emily.

"It might just be best if we go in the morning. It's late now so visiting time will be over."

"Oh yeah. I didn't notice the time, you're right" said Emily while looking down at her watch that read: 10:00pm.

Emily got her phone out of her jeans pocket and dialled Spencer.

"Em, hey, I'll be over in a minute" answered Spencer.

"It's ten so we've missed visiting hours. Me and Paige thought maybe we should just go in the morning?" said Emily.

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed how late it was. Yeah, you're right. Visiting time starts at 8am so we can go then?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, one second Spence, I'll ask Paige" said Emily as she took the phone away from her ear. "Baby, 8am sound okay to you?" Paige nodded and Emily put the phone back to her ear "Yer Spence, 8am it is".

"Alright, I'll be over tomorrow morning then"

"Yer, bye Spence"

"Bye Em"

Emily hung up the phone and walked across the room to the bed where Paige was now sitting. Paige grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her in so she was sitting sideways on her lap. Emily wrapped both of her arms round Paige's neck and lent her head against her girlfiends.

"She'll be fine, okay baby" Paige tried to reassure her girlfriend.

"I hope you're right. I couldn't cope with losing another best friend" said Emily.

"And you're not going to, okay. Aria will wake up and everything will be fine. When we go and see her tomorrow you'll see that baby" Paige said before planting a small kiss on Emily's forehead.

"We should get some sleep" Paige said after a few minutes of sitting in perfect silence.

"You're right, I need my beauty sleep" smiled Emily.

"No you don't. You're already the most beautiful girl in the world"

The smile that spread across Emily's face could not be mistaken for anything other than pure happiness. "Thank you baby, but you're wrong"

"No I'm not." Paige protested.

"You are" Emily got up off Paige's lap and walked across the room, returning a few seconds later with a hand held mirror. She held the mirror up to Paige's face. "You see that girl in the mirror?" Emily asked "Well she is the most beautiful girl in the whole world"

"Thank you baby but you're still wrong. You're the most beautiful" protested Paige again.

"I'm not going to win this am I" asked Emily.

"No" answered Paige.

"Didn't think so" laughed Emily.

Both girls lay down on the bed, neither of them bothering to get changed out of their clothes. Paige leaned across to the bed side table and got her phone so that she could set an alarm to wake them up in the morning.

"I wish we could just lie like this forever" Emily said before letting out a yawn.

"We can" whispered Paige into Emily's ear before the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**I would really appreciate some comments. What people think so far? If you think I should write more? Do you like it? :D Oh and thank you for reading x **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna walked through her front door to see Caleb sitting on her sofa.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, I can go if you don't want me here" Caleb teased.

"No, I mean yes. I mean, stay" Hanna said as she walked over towards her boyfriend and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Han, are you okay?" Caleb asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, just worried about Aria"

"You heard the Doctor Han, she'll be alright" Caleb said as he wrapped both arms tightly around Hanna.

"I know what they said it's just hard to believe when she won't wake up and we can't even talk to her Caleb" Hanna moved herself on the sofa so that she was sitting closer to Caleb and placed her hand on his chest.

"I'll come to the hospital with you tomorrow. Emily texts me. Em, Paige and Spencer will be there too. You have no reason to worry. Aria will be fine" Caleb tried to reassure Hanna.

"I know you're trying to help and thank you but I'm still worried about her" Hanna said as she slowly began to trace the back of Caleb's neck with her fingertips.

"I know Han. Do you want me to take your mind of it" Caleb winked and Hanna bit her bottom lip and nodded and her boyfriend.

Caleb sat up straight, removing his arms from around Hanna and then reached for the bottom of his t-shirt which he quickly pulled up and over his head revealing his muscular, toned body.

"Ohhh, Caleb Rivers why do you have to be so sexy?" Hanna said as she leaned down to plant small kisses all over her boyfriends' bare chest.

"Well, you know? When you got it, you got it" joked Caleb.

"You did not just say that?" laughed Hanna.

"That's why you love me" answered Caleb.

"Yeah, it is"

Caleb lay down on the sofa and Hanna placed herself on top of him, slowly kissing his jaw line until she reached his lips. The kiss deepened and Caleb's hands made his way to the back of Hanna's bra. He struggled trying to undo it before Hanna sat up and smiled at him.

"It's a front clasp" she laughed.

"Oh" said Caleb, feeling rather stupid.

Hanna and Caleb heard a key turning in the door.

"Shit, my Mom is home. I can't wait till we get a place of our own" Hanna said. She looked back over at called who was still topless "Caleb, quickly put your shirt back on".

Caleb did as his girlfriend ordered

"Hanna?" Ashley Marin called as she walked through the front door.

"Hey Mrs Marin" said Caleb.

"Caleb" answered Ashley.

"I was just leaving"

"I'm sure you where"

With that Caleb got off the sofa, kissed Hanna on the forehead and left.

"I'm sorry M-" Hanna began before Ashley cut her off.

"Hanna, you're an adult now. You can do what you want. Just make sure your careful"

"Yer, we are" Hanna told her.

"Just make sure you always use a con-"

"YES! Yes, I know" Hanna was desperate to make her stop talking.

"And don't let me catch you again"

"Catch us? We weren't" said Hanna.

"Oh come on Hanna, I know" Ashley Marin laughed.

"Okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight Han"

Hanna grabbed her phone and went to her room to text Caleb.

_*'Caleb, it's official. We need our own place xxxx'*_


	5. Chapter 5

Paige's loud alarm woke Emily up and she leaned across the bed over Paige to turn it off. Emily thought that Paige looked so beautiful when she was asleep. She could have sat watching her for hours if it wasn't for the fact that it was 7am and Spencer was coming to take them to the hospital in an hour.

"Baby, babe, wake up" Emily said in a slightly loud voice in attempt to wake her girlfriend up. It worked and Paige opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning beautiful" Paige yawned and then reached her head up a little so she met her girlfriends' lips with a soft, sweet kiss. She placed her hands on either side of Emily's face and deepened the kiss a little, pulling Emily in closer. They kissed for several minutes till both girls needed to stop for air.

"We've got to get ready, Spence is coming in an hour" Emily said as she climbed off the bed.

"How about you go and have a shower and I'll shower after you" Paige asked.

"How about we shower together?" Emily giggled and bit down lightly on her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, you know with all this 'save the planet' stuff the least we could do is shower together."

"Save water, shower with your girlfriend" Paige teased.

"Exactly" Emily laughed. Paige bit down on her lip and nodded her head.

Emily held her hand out and Paige quickly took it in her own and followed Emily through to the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom both girls had discarded all of their clothes so by the time they were standing at the shower door they were completely naked.

Paige stepped into the shower first, turning on the water. Emily waited a few seconds for the water to pour down Paige's perfect body before she stepped into the shower with her and shut the door behind her. Emily placed both of her hand on Paige's hips and lightly pushed her against the wall of the shower before giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Paige could feel Emily's tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entry. Paige opened her mouth, accepting the entry and began massaging her own tongue with her girlfriends.

Emily's hand slowly moved from Paige's hip to her soaking wet pussy. Even through the water running down on Paige from the shower head Emily could tell that this was different moisture. Emily slowly began to run her fingers through Paige's folds while she continued to kiss her passionately. Paige's hands had made their way up to Emily's breasts and she began to lightly squeeze Emily's erect nipples.

Both girls moaned into the kiss and Paige began to squeeze harder on Emily's nipples and Emily began to thrust two fingers inside of Paige's centre while making circles on her clit with her thumb. Emily had the perfect rhythm to drive Paige crazy. Emily slowly entered a third finger into Paige's soaking wet centre, thrusting them in and out while continuing to make circles on her clit.

"Babe" Paige moaned "Emily. I'm close, I'm so close"

With that Emily thrust her fingers in and out faster than ever before. Paige moaned out in delight and Emily knew she had done her job well.

"Mmmmmm, Em" Paige moaned as she came down from her orgasm.

"Good?" questioned Emily.

"No. Fucking amazing" answered Paige.

"Oh, good. I guess we should get out in a minute?" Said Emily.

"Oh, no. I have to return the favour to you first" Paige whispered seductively in her girlfriends' ear.

Paige took hold of Emily's hips and turned her around so she had her back on the shower wall. She slowly began to kiss down Emily's collar bone until she reached her perfect breasts. She began to suck on Emily's breasts and she could feel her erect nipples in her mouth, causing Emily to moan in delight. Paige knew just what turned Emily on the most. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking on her breasts she began to make her way further down, kissing her stomach and working her way a little bit down her leg and to her thighs. She began to lick up Emily's thigh and towards her soaking pussy. Teasing her.

"Paige" Emily said, desperate for her girlfriends tongue to be inside of her "do it".

Paige did as her girlfriend ordered and plunged her tongue into Emily's soaking centre. Making circles on Emily's clit with her tongue drove Emily to the edge and it wasn't long before she was moaning out Paige's name in delight.

Paige licked up all of the juices that had escaped Emily's centre, making sure to never miss a single drop. She then made her way back up with her tongue. Licking Emily's stomach, sucking on her breasts and then kissing passionately on her lips. With the kiss, Emily could taste her own juices on her girlfriends' tongue.

"You're amazing" said Emily when they finished kissing.

"Oh, I try" giggled Paige.

"I guess we better get ready now" said Emily.

"Yeah, we should"

Emily and Paige grabbed two towels from the bathroom and made their way back into the bedroom. Emily noticed that her phone was flashing and walked over to it to see that she had a text from Spencer.

_*'Em, I'll be over in five x'*_

"Shit, Paige it's 7:55. Spencer will be here in five minutes"

"Time flies when you're having fun" Paige giggled.

Emily laughed "It sure does, but Spence will be here any minute, we better hurry up"

"Yeah" Paige agreed.

The two girls got changed in record time and made their way down stairs to meet Spencer at the front of the house.

"Hey Em, Paige" Spencer smiled.

"Hey" Emily and Paige said together.

"You two seem…happy" Spencer said.

"Nice morning, that's all" Emily tried to hide it but Spencer knew what had just happened and tried not to smile too much to give it away.

"Okay. Let's go. Ella said that Aria has been responding to music being played in her room so I've got a few CD's with me. Let's go" Spencer said as she climbed into the driver's seat and Emily and Paige got into the back seats.

The hospital was a half an hour drive from the house so they would be there by half past eight.


	6. Chapter 6

When Emily, Paige and Spencer arrived at the hospital Ella, Mike and Byron where already sitting by her bed side.

"Hello girls. We were just about to go and get some breakfast so you can sit with her now" said Ella. The girls could tell that she obviously had not got any sleep.

Mike, Ella and Byron left the room and Emily and Paige went and sat down on a chair near the bed. Emily sitting on Paige's lap. Spencer walked over to CD player that Ella had put in the room and turned it on; playing the CD she had just put in it.

'_**There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained' **_

The song began to play.

"Ella said that she has been responding to music being played so hopefully this will help" said Spencer as she sat down on the spare chair next to Emily and Paige.

"I wish she'd wake up" said Emily as she lent her head against her girlfriends.

"Me too Em, me too" Spencer said as she took hold of Aria's hand.

"She'll wake up. After all Aria's fearless" Paige said, referencing to the song that was playing in the background.

"I wish she wasn't so fearless, or she wouldn't have gone on her own" Spencer said and the other girls could hear the pain in her voice.

"You can't blame yourself Spence. You know what Aria is like, once she gets an idea in her head you can't change her mind" Emily tried to reassure her friend.

"I know. It's just, if she doesn't wake up I don't know what I'm going to do" Spencer felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and then she remembered 'no Spencer, no, don't let yourself cry in front of anybody'.

"Spencer. It will be okay, I promise and you know what Aria is like, she wouldn't want you to worry" said Paige.

"And how can you promise that? How do you know what is going to happen? And how can you start telling me what my own best friend is like? I bet you don't even care really. If Aria is gone then that's just one less person for you to have to share Emily with"

"Spence!" Said Emily surprised of her friends burst of anger "Don't take this out on Paige. She's done nothing wrong, nobody has. She's trying to help you and frankly I don't really want you talking to my girlfriend like that"

Paige loved it when Emily got protective of her although she was worried about Spencer. It was out of her character to turn on her friends like that.

"What's going on" asked Hanna as she walked into the room.

"Nothing" answered Paige, she felt bad for Spencer, she could see how much she was suffering and she knew that Spencer was not the kind of person to let people know of her emotions.

"No, it's not nothing" said Emily "Paige, I don't want Spencer talking to you like that"

"Em, it's fine, she's upset"

"So are we but you don't see us yelling at her"

"I'm sorry" Spencer said "I- I didn't mean to. I'm just-"

"I know" replied Paige.

"So Spence, you have the address of where to find –A" asked Hanna, trying to change the subject of conversation.

"Yes, well no. I don't know. It must be a trick, I've been thinking about it and -A wouldn't give us something that easy. They're trying to lead us of the track" answered Spencer.

"So you don't think the address has any relevance?" asked Emily.

"I very much doubt it Em" answered Spencer "when has –A ever given us clues that haven't been false or misleading before?"

"Never"

"Exactly"

"So, what do you think –A wants" asked Hanna.

"I don't know Han but whatever it is it's bad" replied Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean Spencer? Asked Hanna "What do you mean by 'something bad'?"

"I don't know Han. I wish I did"

"Then how do you know it's bad" asked Hanna.

"Because it's –A, and all –A ever brings is trouble." Answered Spencer.

"I thought we'd got away from this. I thought it had ended" Emily sounded worried.

Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's waste and whispered in her ear "Nothing will happen to you if I'm here to protect you baby" and then she planted a small kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Thanks" Emily whispered back in her girlfriends' ear.

"Listen Em. Han. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you guys okay. You too Paige" said Spencer.

"And who is going to be there to protect you Spence?" asked Emily.

"I don't need protecting. I'm fine; I just need to figure out who did this to Aria"

"We will all help to figure out who did this to her. You can't do it on your own Spencer" said Paige.

"Yeah, but I'm not having any more of my friends in any kind of danger, okay."

"And we don't want you in danger Spencer" said Hanna as placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Listen, you don't always have to be the brave, strong one. You can admit you're scared"

"I'm not Han" Spencer's voice was shaky so the three girls found it hard to believe her words.

"Spencer. It's understandable if you are scared. We've all been through so much" said Emily.

"Yeah, I know we've been through a lot but I don't want to waste any time feeling sorry for myself when I could be out finding the bastard that put my best friend in hospital" Spencer said as she looked down at Aria laying on the bed.

"Spencer. Aria will be okay and we will find who did this" Emily tried to comfort her friends but found it difficult to hide her own worry in her voice.

"But how long will it take? How long will it take to find out who did this to Aria? A week? A month? A year? Think of how long it took us last time. How long until they try and hurt one of you? Whoever it is, is not going to stop now, they will carry on until they tear us apart, until we can't cope or one of us is seriously hurt. Like Aria is now. I would feel much better if you guys stayed at mine until we get this all sorted out" said Spencer; the girls could hear that she was worried.

"Okay" said Emily and Hanna in unison.

"If it will make you feel better" said Hanna.

"Yeah, Spence, I agree with you. I think it's important we stay close. That way we will know where each other is and we won't worry so much" agreed Emily.

"I'll come over every so often. I want to make sure you guys are alright as well" said Paige.

"Paige. I really would feel better if you stayed too. I mean, I think of you as a good friend and I don't want anything happening to you either, I think I'd been a lot better if I had all the people I care about together. We all know that –A has a track record of targeting the people we care about. Han, get Caleb to stay too" said Spencer. Emily smiled, she loved that Spencer and Paige where friends. At the beginning Spencer and Paige had never gotten on, Emily thought it was because they were too similar. Both extremely competitive and protective of the ones they love.

"Thanks Spencer" answered Paige "I'll have to go home and tell my Dad but I'm sure it will be fine"

"Good" answered Spencer.

"I'll text Caleb but he might not be able to." Answered Hanna.

"Okay, tell him he is welcome" said Spencer.

"Yeah"

The girls looked towards the door as they heard Aria's younger brother Mike walk into the room.

"Hey Spence, Hanna, Emily, Paige" he said.

"Hi Mike" all three girls said.

"Is it alright if I sit here "asked Mike as he sat down on the spare chair next to Hanna and Spencer.

"Of course. We will go to get something to eat so you can have some time with her" answered Emily.

"You don't have to go" said Mike.

"No, it's okay. You need some time with your sister, besides I think we're all pretty hungry" said Spencer as the girls got up to walk out of the room.

"Okay. See you later" Mike said as the girls left the room.


End file.
